fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifter
Penny "Fitzgerald" Hamada is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is an altered human and a science and robotics prodigy, and the younger sister of Tadashi Hamada(Blade). Zach and Penny had always had massive crushes on each other, but the two of them had always struggled to express their feelings, that is, until the events of the separation, when Zach finally confessed his feelings for her, and kissed her. Character History Robotics prodigy Penny Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 16-year old: her state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of Elmore. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Penny's brilliance, inspiring her to put her brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the FusionFall Institute of Technology. Personality Penny Hamada is a teenage girl with intelligence far beyond her years. Because of this, he can be rather brazen and cocky (especially when he was seen to be bored on during a bot fight), but never to the point of arrogance. She spends much of her time using her technology to win money through illegal bot fights, something she prides herself on, though his older brother Tadashi heavily disapproves. Whilst Tadashi feels his sister has a greater purpose and should attend college, Penny believes she holds the knowledge of all that there is to know in the world, showing a strong sense of pride. Despite her bold nature, Penny has a much softer side to her, as she's shown to be rather shy in front of crowds and during the process of making new friends, as well as awkward at times. Even so, his compassion is mostly seen when dealing with his older brother Tadashi who, despite his brotherly nagging, holds a special place in Penny's heart as the latter's best friend and inspiration. When with Tadashi, Penny's true colors are shown; showing her to be free-spirited, innocently sassy, warm and ultimately very loving and appreciative. However, underneath her kind heart lies a darker core. At certain points, the girl genius would allow her anger to cloud his better judgement and commit acts normally out of the question. Penny is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the few people to understand Zach, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings. Penny is, Cunning, ambitious, loyal, great with animals, determined, polite, leadership, resourceful, courageous, and not afraid to take on a challenge. Physical Appearance She wears a grey and black leather jacket over a black sleeveless bodysuit and black heels. She has brown hair and eyes, and fingerless gloves. Has a mostly humanoid built body. She is athletically/lean muscularly built and average height (She is a bit frightening when approached). Powers and Abilities she can transform into any creature based on her emotions. Flight Penny has the ability to fly when activating her shape-shifting powers with these forms: * Dragon: '''Penny has the ability to turn into a dragon and fly with other abilities like, fire breath, F.T.L Capability, etc. * '''Hawk: '''She has the ability to turn into a Hawk and use hawk wings to fly as a humanoid with wings. She uses that form continuously. Speed * '''Wolf * Cheetah * Etc. Agility * Gargoyle * Jackalope * Wind Spirit * Hand-to-hand combat * Etc. Strength * Beast-Like Creature * Monster * Hairy Creature * Big armed Creature * Etc. Others * Medusa-Like Form * Water Spirit * Fire Spirit * Earth Spirit * Etc. Relationships Boyfriend Zach Watterson Zach and Penny had both always been deeply in love with each other, but Penny always seemed to have had an easier time hiding her emotion (in other words, smoother) when Zach was around. So far, Penny has kissed Zach on the cheek twice (the trailer for the series and "The End"); in addition, they attempted to kiss on the lips twice - once in "The Pressure," and another in "The Party." Both attempts failed as in the former, Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Zach kisses Darwin on the lips in "The Pressure". In the latter, the moment was ruined by Richard honking his car horn loudly and interrupted the moment, so Zach instead said to Penny that he loves her in "The Party," causing her to blush. In "The Date," she had invited Zach to her pet Mr. Cuddles' funeral, but Zach mistakes it for a date and ends up embarrassing himself and losing Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald 's respect for him. In the end, Zach had found Mr.Cuddles in the bathroom, gaining back her, and her parents' respect. Zach and Penny's relationship was explored further. In "The Knights," Zach and Tobias both compete for Mr. Fitzgerald's permission to work on a medieval times project with Penny. Near the end of the episode, Tobias and Zach "duel" for Penny's hand, and Tobias pushes her into the road. At the last minute, Zach pushes Penny out of the way of her father's car, saving her life, and winning his respect once again. However, Mr. Fitzgerald crashes into the The Wattersons' house, angering the family and thus reversing the situation for Mr. Fitzgerald. Again in "The Flower," Zach competes for Penny out of jealousy for Leslie. His envy personifies itself into Zach's soul, causing him to use very drastic measures to get rid of Leslie. Concerned for Leslie's well being (and Zach's sanity), Penny, Darwin and Leslie resort to Carrie to exorcise Jealousy. After a lengthy cycle of Jealousy traveling for person to person, Zach was freed of the entity. Soon afterword, Jealousy takes over Penny when Carrie gives Zach a playful punch in the arm. In "The Shell," Zach and Penny finally kissed on the lips for real, and so they are now dating. They go on their first date an episode later in "The Burden." Penny briefly leaves Zach in "The Bros" because of guilt over supposedly stealing him away from Darwin. Although they seem to get back together by the end of the episode. Penny leaves Zach again in "The Mirror" due to a curse that makes Gumball lose all his friends. Although, with the curse lifted, it can be assumed they are back together. Family Tadashi Hamada It is revealed that Penny's brother is very protective of his daughter and at first does not approve of her hanging out with Zach. It is shown that he still does not care for Zach, though he began accepting him at the end of the episode because of how he saved his sister's life. Jamie Hamada Penny and her aunt are likely to have a healthy relationship. Penny is seen with her aunt and the rest of the family. Her mom also watched her play, and even her attempt to kiss Zach. Unlike her husband, she also seems to approve of Penny and Zach being together. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members